Impero Stellare Romulano
L' Impero Stellare Romulano (o semplicemente, Impero Romulano) è stata la principale potenza del Quadrante Alfa della Via Lattea dal XXII al XXIV secolo, e che comprende il popolo Romulano e i mondi a loro assoggettati e le specie che li abitano. L'Impero è conosciuto per il suo carattere xenofobo e per la politica di estrema segretezza e protezionismo territoriale. Storia Vedi: Storia Romulana Spazio Romulano Vedi: *Pianeti Romulani *Sistemi nella Zona Neutrale Romulana Specie sottomesse *Remani Politica Nei rapporti con i loro vicini, la politica Romulana è stata sempre la stessa durante i secoli. I loro scopi sono stati sempre concentrati sul mantenere la sicurezza Imperiale attraverso la vigilanza, e negando i vantaggi scorti dei loro rivali. Entrambi gli obiettivi furono accompagnati da una riservatezza vicina alla paranoia nel rivelare informazioni, anche alcuni fatti fondamentali come la loro identità razziale, questo potrebbe illuminare le altre ambizioni e motivazione dei Romulani. Brevi le guerre, il significato di questi scopi hanno di solito vari metodi, tra questi i più favoriti sono: Talok, an instrument of covert foreign-policy, in 2154]] *'Accordi segreti con rivali politici' – come la relazione segreta con V'Las dell' Alto Comando Vulcaniano nel 2150, la participazione nella Cospirazione di Khitomer nel 2293, l'alleanza con i Klingon della Casa di Duras nel 2340, o il tentativo fallito di sostituire gli ufficiali chiave della Flotta Stellare con dei cloniin the late 24th century. ( ; ; ; ) *'Limited, surprise or covert military action' – as in the use of telepresence-operated drone-ships to spark the "Babel Crisis" among neighboring powers in 2154, a single Bird-of-Prey used to attack the Federation border and gauge its weaknesses in the Neutral Zone incursion of 2266, or the attack on the Klingon outpost at Narendra III in 2344. ( ; ; ) vista nel 2266]] The Empire did resort to open warfare when it was deemed necessary, but in typical fashion, their reasons for war were less than candidly expressed, as in the Earth-Romulan War and the enigmatic Tomed Incident of 2311. Unlike the Klingon objectives of the Federation-Klingon War (2267), Romulans do not appear to have gone to war with neighboring powers under a flag of "expansion", and no competition existed for the development of Class M worlds along the Romulan Neutral Zone. Romulans expressed little resentment for the negotiated Zone they zealously guarded, and following their conflicts, the Empire withdrew behind the safety of the buffer for many decades of self-imposed isolation from Federation affairs. ( ; ) After a clone intended to replace decorated Starfleet Captain Jean-Luc Picard, Shinzon, turned on the Romulans and committed a coup in 2379, the Federation (including Picard himself) helped stop Shinzon's plans of interstellar domination. The Romulans at that point suggested that an era of warmer relations may be beginning with the Federation. ( ) Governo (2375)]] L'Impero Stellare Romulano è governato dal Senato Romulano, sotto la supervisione del Pretore. The Continuing Committee is another powerful government body the praetor presides over. In 2373, Q considered the Romulan empress as an adequate mate. ( ; ; ) The Senate represents an oligarchy; like an authoritarian system, an oligarchy is controlled by a small group of individuals, who govern mainly in their own interest. Clearly, given Tal Shiar ubiquity, the Romulans have a dictatorship; however, relatively little is known about the Romulan civil legal system. The political structure of the Romulan Star Empire is unknown, but it seems to be unitary, since the central governments holds all power. The Romulan Senate has dispatched ambassadors from time to time, including Caithlin Dar to the Planet of Galactic Peace e Nanclus della Federazione Unita dei Pianeti. ( ; ) Military : Vedi Guardia Romulana per maggiori informazioni , 2152]] The Romulan Guard is a powerful force in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. Despite being defeated by Earth in the Earth-Romulan War of the 2150s, the Romulan Star Empire continued to be a powerful presence, not afraid to tempt Starfleet by entering the Neutral Zone. Romulan forces were a deciding factor in the Dominion War, whose entry in 2374 turned the tide of war in favor of the Allies. ( ; ) Romulan Guard operations are supported and planned by the War Plans Council, a high-level government agency. :The uniforms used by the Romulan Guard employ varying patterns and colors, which don't appear to have anything to do with the wearer's position or rank. It is unknown what they do mean; some fans speculate the different colors and patterns refer to family or clan affiliation. Besides regular forces, the Romulan Tal Shiar also has its own fleet of starships, and are a ruthless and powerful organization within the Empire and beyond. Vedi anche: Uniforme Romulana, Gradi Romulani, Navi stellari Romulane Scienza ]] The Romulan Ministry of Science oversees the scientific research of the Romulan Star Empire. The Romulan Astrophysical Academy is a division within the Romulan science community. ( ; ) After the brief Romulan-Klingon Alliance in 2268, the Romulans exchanged their cloaking technology for the D7-class battle cruisers. ( ) Apocrifo Nel videogioco Star Trek: Encounters, i Romulani giocano per la maggior parte il ruolo dei nemici nei livelli basati su Star Trek: The Next Generation. Tuttavia, nell'ultimo livello del gioco, un'anomalia temporale vicina alla Terra causa una breve apparizione dell'USS Defiant in una timeline alternativa dove l'Impero Romulano ha conquistato la Federazione. Vedi anche *Motore a Curvatura *Dispositivo di occultamento *Disgregatore *Siluro al plasma Articoli correlati *Linguaggio Romulano Categoria:Governi de:Romulanisches Sternenimperium es:Imperio Estelar Romulano en:Romulan Star Empire fr:Empire Stellaire Romulien nl:Romulan Sterrenrijk pl:Imperium Romulańskie